The Super Retarded Magician
"Sheep!" The Super Retarded Magician's famous quote. "Acci...Dent" The Super Retarded Magician explaining to Mike what had happened to him. "Ketchup ?" A typical response from The Super Retarded Magician in The Cliff 5. "Doom!" Another of The Super Retarded Magician's responses. "Me stronger than ketchup" The Super Retarded Magician explaining how powerful he is when he figures out how to get the leaking souls in the soul container back into the soul container. The Super Retarded Magician/Mr Sheep is a supporting protagonist in The Stickworld and The Cliff. ''The Super Retarded Magician was once have said to be the smartest magician before an incident occurred. This "Accident" was actually a fabrication that the scientist (his older brother) made before sending Mr. sheep off into the stickworld to hide what he had actually done to him. Middle Brother A long time ago, the Boss created a machine that would give you powers. When it was Middle Brother's turn, he went into the machine and Big Brother pressed the removal button because he hates Middle Brother.. Middle Brother started feeling awkward and strange. He begged him to turn it off but that did not happen. Big Brother says he will be as stupid as a sheep and when he exited, he said that he even LOOKED stupid. He called him The Super Retarded Magician and he had just had a little accident. Then, he was told to leave and never come back again. The Cliff For some reason, in the cliff 5 he worked for the dark magician (probably not willingly). He was instructed by The Dark Magician to fix the soul container when it started leaking souls since its design was flawed and there was not enough room. He went to do it but got distracted along the way. He almost drowns in the leaking souls from the soul container but saves himself by shooting the skull on the container which fixes the leaking. The Stickworld 4 In this episode, he meets a man named Mike. The two briefly get to talk. Mike calls him "Mr Sheep" because he kept saying "sheep".They are attacked by a beginner magician. Upon slaying him, Mike is attacked by an expert magician only to be saved by Mr Sheep. Mike thanks Mr Sheep and presumes it to be his fate to meet him there. Mr Sheep retreats into the cliff. The Stickworld 5 Mike asks Mr Sheep if he can help him with The Tower of Doom. The two open up the doors and enter. Floor one is a room full with giant chainsaws. Mike and Mr Sheep get past floor one and are faced with Floor two : Giant balls of death that attack them. They destroy the balls and find out that floor 3 is a giant life sized labyrinth. They take several wrong routes but eventually get out. On floor 4, they have to guess the meaning of the Latin word "''Ovis" which is a Latin word of doom. Mike is almost killed by guessing wrong answers, but Mr Sheep guesses "Sheep" which ultimately turns out to be correct, despite the fact that Ovis is a Latin word of doom and not sheep. The Stickworld 6 After finishing floor 8, the two enter floor 9 and try to beat it.They succeed. Floor 10 is yet another set of giant balls that attack them. They destroy them. But then the big circle in the middle turns into THE BOSS. Mr Sheep warns Mike by saying "Big Sheep!". The two are almost killed but they destroy THE BOSS. Then they enter floor 11. Floor eleven is Overseer Lolph's gift. It is a book. Mr Sheep thinks that Overseer Lolph wanted it because of lack of reading. Mike thanks Mr Sheep and leaves. The Stickworld 9 The Super Retarded Magician reappears in this episode. Mike meets Mr Sheep when they crash. Mike asks if he would love to accompany him to The Tower of Doom again to retrieve the hidden reward. Mr Sheep agrees. The two of them arrive at The Tower of Doom. Mr Sheep activates the trapdoor by pressing the blue button, sending them down to Floor No.0 which is like Floors 1&6. They pass Floor 0 and enter Floor No. -1. The reward is sat on a table. Mr Sheep and Mike try to retrieve it but they are interrupted by a Poison Magician who had tagged along. After a battle, Mr Sheep finally kills the Poison Magician. The gift turns out to be another book. The book is called "How to discover your Unique Abilities". Mike falls asleep reading it,so he wakes up and reads it again. After which he reads it, Mr Sheep gains the Magic Charge Ability The Stickworld 10 Mister Sheep first appears when he destroys the new Magic Prototype Stickbot. Mike asks Mr Sheep if he wants to tag along with his journey. Mr Sheep agrees and they together enter the Creators headquarters. The Stickworld 11 Mike and Mr Sheep enter The Creators headquarters and hand over the instructions. He decides to make a machine for the two of them and tells them that the machine will need a soul stone. He gives them the location and they set off to find it, and after travelling for a long time they take a rest. The next day, Mr Sheep wanders off to the location, the Grasslands of Doom, where he finds a sheep. They find the soul stone, but it gets eaten by a serpent that Mike encountered when he tried to find Mr Sheep after he wandered off. They fight against the serpent and destroy it, obtaining the soul stone. Mike takes Mr Sheep to his house. The Stickworld 12 Mary asks Mr Sheep if he is a friend of Mike's. he replies by saying "Fart!". Mike and Mr Sheep leave after the Serpent attacks the village. Mike and Mr Sheep are chased and they almost get eaten, but they escape. They travel to The Creator's HQ and give the soul stone to The Boss. They are given the next mission: Travel to The Cave of Doom and find the Power Stone. They exit the headquarters, moments before The Serpent arrives at the headquarters. Mike and Mr Sheep take a rest. The next day, they wake up and travel through a desert but a witch spots them. The Stickworld 13 Mike and Mr Sheep travel through the desert. They are attacked by two sand magicians and a big stone giant but they get destroyed. They eventually face a witch who demands that they leave the desert. A fight breaks out wherein the Witch is seemingly destroyed. Mike and Mr Sheep get some rest before continuing the search in part 14. The Stickworld 14 Mr Sheep remembers his time as Middle Brother and lets out a tear. Mike manages to comfort him and they leave for the cave. They enter the cave but get separated after Mike gets dumped out. After a while, they decide to take a rest before facing the boss. The Stickworld 15 Mr Sheep and Mike face the boss. Mr Sheep is nearly killed but Mike saves him and destroys the boss. They acquire the power stone. Mr Sheep has a vision after Mike references the Boss. After a rest, the two of them battle against the Witch. She turns into an alien-monster but she is killed. When they arrive at the headquarters, they find out that the Boss is dead. Mike learns from Mr Sheep that the Boss is his big brother.Mike resurrects him while Mr Sheep tries finding his little brother. However, the Boss reveals that their little brother has died. Mr Sheep lets out a tear and leaves. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-27 at 10.50.10 AM.png|The Super Retarded Magician Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.06.27 PM.png|Mike meets The Super Retarded Magician and names him "Mr Sheep" Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.35.07 PM.png|The Dark Magician talks to The Super Retarded Magician in The Cliff 5 and instructs him to fix the soul container Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.01 PM.png|Floor One Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.45.24 PM.png|The giant balls attack them on Floor Two Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.40 PM.png|The first ball is destroyed Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.59 PM.png|The second ball is destroyed Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.46.51 PM.png|The giant life sized labyrinth on The Tower of Doom floor three Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.48.12 PM.png|The one-word definition quiz on floor number four Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.49.12 PM.png|Floor 9 Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.49.52 PM.png|The first two balls are destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.50.44 PM.png|The third ball is destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.51.36 PM.png|The last ball is destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.52.13 PM.png|Mr Sheep warns Mike Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.53.28 PM.png|Mike and Mr Sheep face THE BOSS Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 11.23.10 AM.png|Mike and Mr Sheep destroy THE BOSS Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.54.37 PM.png|Floor Eleven Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.55.33 PM.png|Mr Sheep saves Mike Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.56.41 PM.png|Mr Sheep gets distracted from his job Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.57.48 PM.png|Mr Sheep almost drowns Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.58.31 PM.png|Mr Sheep fixes the container Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.40.58.png|Mike and Mr Sheep meet the Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.57.12.png|Mike and Mr Sheep vs the Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.58.08.png|Mr Sheep about to kill the Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.58.22.png|Mr Sheep attacks the Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.58.59.png|Mr Sheep finishes off the Poison Magician for good Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 20.58.55.png|Mister Sheep destroys the Magic Prototype Stickbot Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 21.37.02.png|Mr Sheep agrees to tag along Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 5.53.22 PM.png|THE BOSS is destroyed Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.24.49.png|The instructions are handed over Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.03.png|The Creator promising to make a device for Mike Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.35.png|The Creator gives them the location of the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.29.15.png|Mike telling Mr Sheep how exciting this new experience was Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.29.38.png|Mike goes for a dip Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.31.49.png|Mike and Mr Sheep have been travelling for a long time Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.32.21.png|Mike and Mr Sheep sleep for the night Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.33.12.png|Mike finds grass Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.06.png|The duo find the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.15.png|The duo face a gigantic serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.34.png|The duo battle the gigantic serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.35.28.png|The duo destroy the gigantic serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.35.52.png|The duo collect the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.16.png|Mike agrees to let Mr Sheep stay at his house Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.25.png|Mike advises the rest of his family to take excellently good care of Mr Sheep The Maze Runner.PNG|Mike handing over the soul stone Maze Runner The Scorch Trials.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep's next instruction: Go to The Cave of Doom and find the almighty power stone World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department.PNG|Mike and Mister Sheep are almost devoured Maze Runner The Kill Order.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep decide to rest at the Yellow Cliff Maze Runner The Fever Code.PNG|Mike and Mister Sheep waking up Grievers.PNG|Mike and Mister Sheep arrive in the desert Cranks.PNG|The Witchspots the two magicians Diehard.PNG|The Sand magician battle Erutcap.PNG|The Stone Giant battle It Chapter Two.PNG|The Witch battle Stephen King's IT.PNG|Mike telling Mr Sheep to hide Parabellum.PNG|The Witch explaining her purposes Dood.PNG|Mr Sheep destroys the Witch's magical crystal ball Diks.PNG|The Witch is seemingly killed 23.PNG|Middle Brother's sticky situation 24.PNG|Mr Sheep crying 25.PNG|Middle Brother becomes The Super Retarded Magician 18.PNG|The Cave of Doom 26.PNG|Mr Sheep faces a green serpent in The Cave of Doom 27.PNG|The green serpent is destroyed 22.PNG|Mr Sheep and Mike decide to rest before they face the boss. 70.PNG|Mr Sheep in part 15 71.PNG|The duo fighting the boss 73.PNG|The boss is destroyed 76.PNG|The power stone 77.PNG|Mike references Big Brother 78.PNG|Mr Sheep napping 93.PNG|The Witch's return 80.PNG|Mr Sheep and Mike attacking the Witchmonster 81.PNG|The Witch Monster's defeat 82.PNG|The Boss has died 83.PNG|There is nothing they can do for the Boss 84.PNG|The Boss is Mr Sheep's brother 86.PNG|Mike suggests resurrecting the Boss 87.PNG|Mr Sheep tries finding his little brother 88.PNG|The Boss is resurrected 89.PNG|Mr Sheep asks what happened to their little brother 90.PNG|Little Brother's fate 98.PNG|Mr Sheepstarts crying 99.PNG|Mr Sheep leaves 100.PNG|Mr Sheep's vision